The Bond
by TheLurkingShadowWillow
Summary: Raven is having trouble coping with her attractive feelings for Robin, and a mental connection she involuntarily created, linking her mind with his. But maybe it doesn't end all that bad like she had predicted. M for later chapters. [Story Dedicated to: 'Kinji Blackstone']
1. The Bond Ch 1

**Ch. 1**

**Disclaimer: No ownership over Teen Titans.**

**—••••••—**

_September 12, 5:28_

It was strong. So much that it pulled at her mind and gave her a small migraine at times. She didn't know if it affected him in that way as well; for she had never asked. But the only reason the connection had survived at all was her fault. She had kept it alive with her mental abilities. If it weren't for that, they wouldn't have been able to talk inwardly to each other or sense when the other was in distress or severely injured. But when she wanted, which was a very rare occasion, Raven could dully hear his thoughts and musings. But they were faint and marginal pieces of the statements or questions. Never full sentences. But since she could sense what other felt, she would use his emotions as hints and make predictions, but rarely.

Raven thought of the link as a good and bad thing. For one, if she or the team could not locate him, she would mentally tap into the connection and use that as some sort of navigation system. But one con would be the ample of stress and anger that would sometimes seep into her head from his, enhancing her powers and making her loose a portion of mental control. And that would always end up destroying computer screens and overturn furniture.

And at the moment, or time, knowing where he was located at was helpful for her, to an extent. The reason being an attraction she had to him. Not just because of the actual mental and physical connection she had to him, but an endearing attraction. And every time she would get it under control, seeing him would evoke those feelings once again to the surface. And even though she knew that those kind of thoughts and emotions were forbidden for obvious reasons.

For one, another woman had her eyes, probably her hands, and mind on him. Secondly, it was an extreme and pointless thing to dwell or act upon. For instance, if she were to try him, she would have to double her meditation hours and spend less time with him. The relationship would be off balanced, the missions would be harder due to the extra anxiety and unawareness, and the whole thing could end abruptly and badly.

Oddly and coincidentally, the object of her thoughts had joined her. Raven was on the roof as the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. Robin would normally accompany her up there in the mornings, talk or just sit there comfortably. A small smile was on his face this particular time, typical considering he was always cheery and uplifted in the early hours. It almost made her want to grin. His emotions were that infectious.

"Morning, Raven," he said calmly, his cape waving in the wind.

She kept her stare straight and unfazed, trying to not look at him. "Good morning."

His gaze surfed over the horizontal line the ocean settled under, figure covered in the orange glow. Raven felt flushed, catching herself in the act of turning to him. What was she to say now? Luckily, the young man spoke up.

"Practice is in two hours."

With that, he revolved around and headed for the stairway door, disappearing into the Tower. She exhaled loudly, still looking out on the ocean below. It might have seemed like the ideal place to meditate, but the sunlight was just starting to show. Which meant that she wouldn't have been able to close her eyes without burning them to raisins.

Walking into the building known as her home, Raven settled in the common room, sitting at the island in the kitchen. A mug of tea was sitting there in front of her, as if watching her. Wondering where it came from, she glanced around to see Robin at the black couch playing his video games. None of their other comrades were awake, considering the hour of day.

A faint trace of a small smile played on her lips in appreciation at the sweet gesture. It was because of these simple doings and favours that tugged her heartstrings in his direction. And the more he did them, the more difficult it was becoming for her to resist him and her feelings.

It wasn't usually normal for her to be all smiles and flustered, but for some reason, the smallest of things changed her persona in the other direction. And she didn't like it. Well, that's what she keeps trying to tell herself. She wouldn't ever dare to throw away a lifetime of practicing to become monotone away just because of some boy that evoked some feeling from her.

'_But he's no boy anymore. More of a man now._'

Raven jittered her head, whipping out the thoughts from her mind. Even though she seemed like an absolute innocent woman, as in pervertedness, on the outside, didn't mean that salacious thoughts had never crossed her mind. Considering she kept to herself most of the time.

"Hey, Raven."

Her head rose from the tea mug and directed to where the source was. Of course, it had to be him.

"Hi." She replied in her lackluster.

Beast Boy walked by her and reached into the fridge. "Wanna play a game of volleyball? Cyborg and Starfire are already up on the roof warming up."

'_When did everyone wake up? What time is it?_'

She arched a brow. "Um, Robin said we have practice in two hours, though."

He grinned. "So? That's in a while! Let's have fun! Besides, he's up there, too."

'_How did I not notice him leaving?_' She mused.

Was she really that out of the loop that day?

"Oh. Thanks, but no. I … I have something to do," she dehydrated the last of her tea from the cup and placed it in the sink.

"What?! Come on! You never play!" He whined as he popped open a root beer.

'_Disgusting._'

"I said no."

His green complexion turned strained. "Fine. Just meditate and be boring."

Beast Boy gargled the rest of the drink and crushed the can, jogging out the large room. Raven sighed. She didn't have anything to do; she never did, actually. Even though she did have to meditate and relax sometimes, there were time when she would use those activities as excuses to get away. Not to isolate herself from her friends, but to have a good enough reason to skip out on their pleadings to do something she clearly didn't like. For instance, moving around and sweating while trying to uphold a ball for no particular reason, was by all means pointless.

While her feet were planted on the ground, stationary, the double doors jerked open once again. A repetitive sound padded the floor as she still stood unaware of the newcomer.

"Raven? What're you doing here? Aren't you going to play volleyball?"

Her head quickly revolved in his direction. Something was crumbled in his gloved hand as he looked at her, making her mind amplify with thoughts.

"Uh, no. I was planning on … meditating, actually." There's the typical excuse.

"But you always meditate on the roof when we play a game of volleyball. Well, normally," Robin countered.

Damn. She was caught red-handed. And red-faced.

"Uh–uh, it's really bright and hot outside. My room seems like a fine choice at the moment. I'll just meet you guys at combat practice."

Fortunately, she had upheld her indifferent character throughout her sentence. Considering the turbulent drifts in her own conscious.

He shrugged his shoulders and ran out the doors. She let out a gust of breath, thankful that he didn't keep questioning her.

All those times she rebuffed their offers on a game of volleyball were for the same reasons. Once again, it was because of the pointless sweating and moving. But the second one was that her seeing the acrobat bounce around like that would surely send her emotions channeling through her. And having things blown up wasn't all that peachy. Especially when you'll have to explain why.

**—••••••—**

**Story dedicated to: 'Kinji Blackstone'.**


	2. The Bond Ch 2

**Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: No ownership over Teen Titans.**

**—••••••—**

_September 14, 6:30_

"Raven."

Maybe coming to terms with it wasn't such a good idea. It caused her face to bloom with red and emotions to surf over her mental control. She had to meditate more and become even more emotionless, if possible, causing the others to pester her with questions and petty concerns. Not only would their worries annoy her, but they'd distract and refrain her from being in peace, increasing her inability to stay stabilized.

"Raven? Hello?"

But if she was to suppress her constant feeling of admiration, what would've happened? Last time a feeling was retracted, all hell broke loose and she was almost killed by her own monsters. So there was no telling what love would project to the outside world. People making out? White doves forming throngs along the hallways? Whatever the outcomes would've been would forever, or so she hoped, be unknown. For she already acknowledged her adoration for the human.

"Ra-a-aven!"

Her head elevated from her book and gazed at the source of the voice. It has to be him every time!

"Finally! I've been calling you for hours!" The green boy leaned over the back of the couch lazily.

"What?" Raven queried.

"Wanna–?"

"No," she stated indifferently, turning back to the book she was "reading".

"What?!" He snapped up from his slouching position. "You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Then what were you going to say?"

A feigned smile molded his lips. "Uh, w–wanna play a game?"

She showed an expression devoid of amusement. "Like I said before, no."

"Aw, come on! All you ever do is eat, sleep, meditate, and train. When are you gonna have some fun?"

"The day I play video games is the day I go to heaven."

Beast Boy groaned and slinked back into the couch cushion. Cyborg soon jogged into the room, much to the boy's relief.

"Hey, Rae. Waffles coming up in a few minutes if you want," he slung beside his best friend.

"Oh, goodie," she stated dully.

Returning to the book in her lap, Raven continued to contemplate several topics in her head. And even though she was thinking, it seemed as if the book held her thoughts since she still cared to resume staring at it.

'_What would Starfire say? She'd hate me._'

Coincidentally, the whole female population in the team went after the uptight leader. That was a surprise considering how irritating he came off to be to other people. But everyone knew that the redhead was find of him, so there must have been some attractive quality the boy possessed. It was understandable when you saw what type of girl fell for him. Especially the other one that didn't show any sense of feeling. That's "_Exhibit B_".

If anyone found out that Raven had a nice and soft spot for Robin, they'd all laugh at her. They'd give her odd looks and questioning glances, anything that'll get her embarrassed and flustered. Not only that, but if Starfire heard of it, she wouldn't talk or make any kind of communication with her. Not because she'd hate her, but because it'd be awkward. The two were basically going after the same mate, even if one technically wasn't trying.

Sighing, Raven stood up and clenched the book, walking out the double doors. The grey walls narrowed the corridors as she walked by them, prohibiting light, other than the small round ones in the ceiling, from following her. The only place that would clear her mind soothingly and without meditation was only a staircase away. And if the day wanted to add to her stress, then a specific someone would be there as well.

Once she was standing on concrete, the mass of slightly fresher air dipped into her lungs, already calming her. The sun was about to touch the horizon over the far skyscrapers, painting the sky with pink and yellow; the most despised colours in her mind. Even if them being present at sunset was an exception.

The girl sat on air at the end of the tower roof, letting her cloak settle under her on the floor. Sometimes she'd do that; shed the shroud for a while. It was more of a relaxation rather than something to do with temperature.

"Drop your robe, Raven?"

That foul voice, in an agitated way, crept up to her once again. Did he make sure that she hated each day? Did he even know?

She nodded. "On purpose."

"Okay, then. Just remember that–."

"Combat practice, I know," she finished for him.

It's like she knew him. Knew exactly what he was going to do or say right then and there. As if she could read his mind even if she didn't try. As if they thought with the same mind. That's how strong the bond was. Well, that and then some.

'_When did I turn into a creep?_'

Okay, maybe she did space out a boy when she thought over the unique connection she had with Robin. A boy too much, for her taste.

"Right," he said, smiling to an extent. "It's in–."

"An hour, got it."

'_Damn, I'm good. Still creepy, though._'

"Right. Can I sit here with you?" He asked.

Her eyes unsealed and she revolved in place, facing him in a shocked manner. Never had he asked her that. He usually just stood a couple of feet away from her, staring at the sun as if it didn't blind him, silent. What's next, is he going to ask her out on a date?

"Uh, sure."

Robin did as he wanted and located himself beside her, silent and dazed as always. It would never change, would it? The invisible wall will remain impenetrable in between them, refraining her from getting to him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

'_I just had to say something._'

She looked at him once again. "What?"

He steered his head down to the ocean. "Can you by any chance teach me how to … meditate?"

Her eye twitched faintly. "Excuse me?"

"I mean," he immediately took it as if she was offended, "or do you have any suggestions that would help a human relax?"

Raven arched a brow at the 'human' part. Was she not partly human?

"Why would you want to mediate?" She questioned.

A hand reached to rub his arm. "I–I just want to see if anything other than training can lower my stress. You seem pretty calm when you meditate, you know. Maybe it works for me, too."

Her gaze remained on him, not only studying for if he was set up to go this by one of Cyborg's dares, but because he was simply fascinating to look at.

"Uh, sure. I can show you."

"Great."

It really didn't take that much time to see if there was at least one flaw in his actions, considering she could practically enter his mind. He was being genuine and sincere. He really wanted to know, and that stunned her.

"So what do I have to do?" He questioned, getting into lotus stance.

She eyed him one last time before giving him instructions. The same ones she told Starfire. Not much of a surprise, Robin passed through the steps with ease, since the alien had trouble dimming her emotions. And soon enough, the two Titans were settled placidly on the roof, quiet as a rock, and clearing their heads.

**—••••••—**


	3. The Bond Ch 3

**Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: No ownership over Teen Titans.**

**—••••••—**

_September 16, 4:00 [P.M]_

"You know, this is pretty nice."

She smiled a bit. "Yes, it is."

"No wonder you do this all the time. It practically kills the stress, leaves you brain-dead for a while. But in a relaxing way," he stated.

"Another reason Beast Boy doesn't do it," she joked, still lacklustre.

Robin chuckled, inwardly agreeing with her, even if it was a joke.

'_That laugh_,' she thought.

It was a bit late into the day— code for the middle of the afternoon —and the two Titans were located on the roof once again. The only thing different this time was that Robin was floating at the same level as Raven. The girl had manifested a black shelf under him to lift him in the air, for a more comfortable position. At times— since the two started meditating —the boy had fallen asleep a couple of moments. It humoured her to see his cheek squished against the pavement when he would tilt to the side from his lotus position and hit the ground— dead asleep. If anyone else had done that she would've swivelled her eyes and resumed the quiet activity without further distraction. But this was Robin— the current core of her affections. So instead of being agitated, she would feel her heart batter and stomach waver.

"Have your … stress levels decreased?" She asked, eyes still sealed.

His shoulders dropped in relaxation. "Yup. I feel like a hippie."

She barely grinned at the comparison, a bit offended since she was the one that meditated every day. Acknowledging that this was Robin, a good person with no bad intentions, she shoved it away.

"But I'm not the one that eats tofu, though," he added, "or looks green."

She turned to him.

"Hey, but there's nothing wrong with Beast Boy, though. We're all different, if you haven't noticed," she defended.

He opened his eyes underneath his mask and also peered at her. Why did she have to snap like that? He wasn't insulting the green boy. Far from that, actually. More like playfully joking.

"Didn't mean to offend you. I was just playing," he stated calmly, stress-free.

"I know. I just don't like it when people judge others. It's demeaning."

"Sorry, then."

She sighed. "It's okay."

There was no conversation after that, considering Robin had fallen asleep once again. Raven exhaled and heard for the familiar thump of skin hitting cement. Soon enough, the boy had unintentionally scattered his body onto the floor, sleeping with soft snores emitting from his mouth. Raven peered at him from beside him. A smear of admiration, or adoration, masked on her face as she watched his slumbering form. Staring and observing people was not something she did everyday, but it was a bit fascinating to watch him, scrutinize what made him what he was. Nice, now she seemed like a fan-girl stalking her celebrity crush. Well, in her defense, she did have some feelings for him. At least she wasn't there in the same room while he showered or was in need of privacy, or anything.

'_That doesn't really help my case at all,_' she spoke inwardly.

The sun was shinning a lot brighter now that the time was closer to mid day. It also signaled that they— mostly Raven —had been meditating for a fair amount of time. Well, since they had finished combat practice, which was at eleven a.m. Raven reopened her eyes and exhaled a relaxed breath. Her body was feeling less tense than before— most likely due to the extra hours of meditation —and her mind and breathing space felt at peace. Settling down onto the cement, she looked around for Robin. He was in the same place she last saw him: the floor, knocked out like he hadn't slept in months— which is a bit believable considering who he is. It wasn't really his fault that he was tired and fell asleep. Everyday he trains from 7:30 to 11:00 without rest and equal energy throughout those three hours. No, it wasn't annoyance she felt whenever he fell to the floor when they meditated like this, it was sympathy. Sympathy because he had been like this practically his whole life. Waking up early in the morning hours, training for three hours without breaks, and barely any rest when something is bothering him— which is basically every day.

Raven stood on her feet and ambled over to his unconscious form, still studying him and collecting more information. Such as: that he can sleep with his mask on without discomfort, he likes to curl up into a ball like an armadillo when asleep, and that his mouth opens up just the slightest. Those details were the smallest and the most unnoticeable and would take an extreme observer to conclude.

'_Whoa, maybe I am a stalker._'

Reaching out to poke his arm, she tried to arouse him out of sleep. "Robin," she called in her lackluster.

A strained grumble escape his lips as the movement interrupted his slumber. Another note: he's a light sleeper, but will refuse to actually awaken.

"Robin, wake up."

This time, she knew that a poke wasn't enough, so a punch seemed to be in order. A light one because he was still the leader. She hit his arm and he spasmed, now awake and alert. Robin bounced to his feet in a fighting position and focused expression, as if he wasn't asleep just seconds before. He looked around and saw Raven standing a foot away from him. A sheepish look overcame his concentrated appearance as he realized the situation: he had fallen asleep during meditation again.

'_Is she mad at me?_' He questioned in his head.

"Oh. Hey, Raven," he said in his calm voice— stress-free.

The addressed girl arched a brow. "Planning to sleep on the roof the whole day?" She asked in an amused manner.

Robin pulled at his collar and gave a slight, nervous smile. "Heh, sorry. I was just really tired, and all."

"It's okay, I understand."

His crooked smile turned into a real one in the speed of his kicks. "Thanks, wanna go inside or are you still going to meditate?"

"No," she breathed out. "I've meditate enough for today."

He nodded and ran for the door. Raven couldn't stop the small, satisfied smirk that crested her lips. But before Robin left her alone on the roof, he called out to her.

"Hey, Raven. Thanks for letting me join you in meditating."

She nodded and he went inside the tower for real this time.

'_Any time, Robin. Anytime._'

**—••••••—**


	4. The Bond Ch 4

**Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: No ownership over Teen Titans.**

**—••••••—**

_September 18, 4:00 [__**A.M**__]_

He was so close to her. His breath was synchronizing with hers, and his hair practically mixed with hers in a black and purple pattern. The air around them was black and soundless and without time, like the vacuum that space is. Only, they were not surrounded by planets, but they were orbiting around each other. The two bodies they physically owned were as close as skin, but the two bodies they mentally owned were as mixed as the salt in the ocean. There was no way out and they were content with that. The lips on their faces were only hair follicles away from the other, as if taunting and teasing each other. And if looked from afar, they would have looked like they were cold and dead. But they were not. The two people were just enjoying the peace that was allowed in the dim and murky void they were in. For they knew that if they opened their eyes, it would all fade apart. The dark would become light, the box that was their rooms would become visible, and the pain of reality would fill them. And how exactly would they know that? Because they were in that state that nothing really existed. Where everything was just a stage and everyone else were just actors. Where everything was cherished, but was a total and abrupt lie— they were dreaming.

Raven absentmindedly felt her hand up one of the pillows on her spherical bed, pretending it to be the other figure in the dream. Pretending that it was all real and believable by adding the sense of touch to the dream. The knowledge about all of this— this sweet sleep hallucination —being fake was already processed through the sensible part of her mind. She knew that it was all staged and programmed to do this— to make her feel happiness and enjoyment. But all she kept telling herself was, 'for just this once, I will allow myself to feel happy.' For she knew that she might never get another chance or time to feel the sensation of another filling up the space beside her. Even if the space was completely and utterly invisible in the real world and visible in the realm of dreams.

Back in the fantasy wonderland she had created unconsciously, Raven opened her eyes with extremely careful manoeuvring. Caution was used because one quick movement and her physical body would jump and awaken completely. One raise of the finger in a dream and the body would most likely be stimulated to move a real finger and would be too alert for sleep. And Raven didn't want to leave, not just yet. So instead of shifting in her position, she simply watched the other being beside her. Watched him like she always did in the awakened world of reality. Only this time, he wouldn't notice, so she could do it as long as she liked. If he doesn't stir or turn anytime soon.

But this was not just her dream, it was his as well. She had somehow mentally combined their dreams into one— brought him to her. And oddly enough, he was dreaming of sleeping. Raven only added herself— more like invited herself —into his fantasy without permission. But of course, she technically did not do it purposely. She theorised that it was the bond that did it for her. It brought him to her. She was only surprised that he didn't notice and wasn't aware of it. After all, he was a great detective, real world or not.

Even though she knew that it would crumble the world they were both in, she had the urge to peck him on the lips. To touch him— not skin to skin like always —but mouth to mouth. That would surely wake him and toss him through the vortex that reality claims you from. But he would probably only remember it as a part of his dream, not as something that actually happened from free will. And besides, in the end, it wasn't going to be real since it was only their mental selves touching. Not their physical selves. And that was all the reassurance Raven needed for her to go through with it. She knew that she had a matter of seconds to get the deed done before her body would wake from the movement. So she wasted no time at all.

With her mind straight and settled on a decision, she leaned forward and located her lips on his.

_First second _…

She pushed harder against him as his body began to faintly waver like the sun's reflection ripples on water.

_Next second_ …

The feeling of another's lips on hers was the outmost wonderful and delightful, even if only her mental self was experiencing most of it. And the fact that they were none other than his lips was the worm to her bird. She stared at his face as his eyes began to blink open. And to her not-so surprise, they were white— without irises.

_Final second _…

Then, the sensation of what she considered him as was gone. His lips had vanished, reality had taken him, and now, it was certainly coming for her next. But it did not matter as much as before, she had gotten what she had wished for. Dream or not, it was the best three seconds she had ever experienced.

Soon enough, Raven opened her eyes to find herself kissing the pillow she had been feeling up. The clock next to her blinked with the numbers of the time of day. The light peeked into her room through the large windows and signaled the arrival of the next day. She exhaled loudly and squeezed her eyes shut from the sunlight, having gotten used to the black, dark abyss she had been in with Robin.

'_Speaking of which, why were his eyes white?_' She questioned herself.

That question had not been a very big deal but the fact that there were not any colour in them scared the crap out of her. It looked unnatural— grotesque and zombielike, even. It was probably because she has never seen his actual eye colour before, considering he practically had his mask glued to his face his whole hero life. Or maybe he knew that she was there but didn't want her to see them, so kept his eyes closed. And when she had kissed him, he was so surprised that they opened on instinct. It was a very compelling theory, but a theory no less. It did not mean it was true. Plus, he would have been awake and confused if he knew that she was there with him. But that also didn't matter. She was content with how things went, even if they didn't really happen, and he didn't even know it. Besides, it would have been extremely awkward if it had happened in reality: he most likely would not meditate with her anymore, their friendship would be strained, and everything would be awkward between them. She could not let that happen. Not after all of the hard work she did against her early childhood training to strengthen a relationship with him. This was probably the best way to interact with him: in their dreams.

**—••••••—**


	5. The Bond Ch 5

**Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer: No ownership over Teen Titans.**

**—••••••—**

_September 20, 8:00 [P.M]_

Rain trampled down on the large glass windows on the common room floor level as the whole team sat on the circular couch. Thunder occasionally reverberated throughout the skies and lightning spiked lands at random locations the storm covered over. The outside climate served as a relaxing— yet to others frightening —background to what was currently happening. Cyborg was shivering in fear, Beast Boy was hiding behind the robotic teen, Robin was sitting all nonchalant and calm, Starfire was cowering beneath the acrobat's cape, and Raven was just staring at the window/television with wide eyes. The day was labeled as "Movie Fright Night" and the two kids of the team— Cyborg and Beast Boy —took it to the heart.

Raven shifted a glance over to Starfire beside her, her agitation rising to an extent. Having the alien all over Robin in any way got her teeth grinding and blood explosive. And her being scared, wanting to be comforted by him, only added the match to the dynamite. But luckily, for the sake of her dignity and reputation— and Starfire's well-being —Raven let it slide and tried to keep herself cooled. There was hardly ever a time in anyones' memory when she had blew up on someone— except for Beast Boy. And she'd like to keep it that way. Imagine all of the pointed stares, the questioning looks, and inquires that would topple her if she yelled at Starfire for no reason— that they would know of. She would have to make up a lie that would have to pass Robin's detective instincts. All of that hard work would have to be done just because she let her control slip and a mistake was made. Not going to happen.

"Hey, Raven. You scared?" Beast Boy asked in a low tone, suddenly very close to her.

Raven turned to glare at him and at his confident and adamant gaze. How many times was he going to imply that she was scared by a mere green screen and fake actors? The only thing frightening about them is how much they starved themselves. Raven grabbed at her hood and pulled it over her head in defiance. If he was thinking that she was scared, then he was wrong. She did get a bit frightened at times but that was because of the mess in Beast Boy's room or the blue mould in the fridge. She would get worried whenever Beast Boy would open his mouth, you'd never know if something moronic will come out of his mouth. It was okay to worry about him sometimes.

"I'm not scared," she spoke sternly.

"A-ha, a-ha, and I'm ugly," he said sarcastically. "Come on, Raven. You know you're scared. I mean, this movie is like a portal into another dimension of evil monsters with blood coming out of their eyes!"

She represented her bland expression to him. "I'm not scared. It's all fake."

Beast Boy gave her one last knowing look and then slithered back to his seat next to Cyborg. Even then he still leaned forward just to show her his unconvinced expression. Raven simmered with anger at him in great levels, but not only at him, at Starfire as well. After passing a killer look towards the green boy, she fixed her facial expression and glanced back at Robin and the redhead. He wasn't even looking at her, for all of his attention was on the girl practically sitting on his lap. Raven inwardly cursed Starfire. Cursed her and all of her future children. How dare she trample him like that? How dare she use him as a chair or as a tissue to cry on? He did not belong to her. Raven refused to admit it, let alone acknowledge it. Never will she even _think_ that Robin was more than Starfire's friend or teammate. It simply did not fit the puzzle or sit well in her mind and stomach.

While the pale girl was having a protest rally in her head, the movie was still rolling and the rest of the team was still wearing scared expressions. Rain ran in rivulets down the glass windows and thunder still clapped in the distance. One particular loud sound, though, managed to overthrow the noise of the movie and the rain, only snapping Robin out of his frightened stupor. He looked around and noticed that there was a crack on one of the computer screens by the television/window. It seemed like the others didn't notice since their eyes were still stuck on the movie, but weirdly enough, Raven was staring at the floor, as if in a deep state of thought. Being the one beside her, he put a hand on her shoulder— tentatively for he knew that she didn't like physical contact —and lightly shook her. Her head shot up and turned to him, eyes wide in surprise. He nodded to the cracked computer several meters away and she followed his motions. A red blush bloomed on her cheeks when she noticed the damage her rioting emotions had caused.

"You okay, Raven?" He whispered so that no one could hear.

Raven gazed back at him and breathed in deeply. "Yes. I'm going to turn in early tonight," she said as she stood up.

A faint character of disappointment seemed to overtake him. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"No. I just … need to meditate, that's all."

He just kept staring. "You sure? You can talk to me any time, Raven. I can meditate with you, if you want," he offered quietly.

Raven glanced at Starfire and how close she was to him and was once again filled with bitter thoughts. He didn't need her. He had the redhead. She was much better than her. She was sweet, beautiful, and made to be loved. On the other hand, Raven was never considered to be under those admirable qualities, could never compare to those categories most people looked for. Especially Robin since he appeared to be so fond of Starfire instead of the coldness that the pale girl was. A sudden mixture of anger and rejection filled her and she glared at him. He was never going to feel anything for her, was he? There was never any chance for her, was there? It was always going to be Starfire this and Starfire that, and not one thought of consideration that was meant for her. No one was ever going to even acknowledge her, wasn't that the evident truth already?

The anger boiled up to her vocals and forced her voice in a harsh way. "I said no."

This time, the team did hear her and they turned to look at the situation. They all seemed surprised to have heard her talk to Robin— the closest to her out of all of them —in such a harsh way.

"I just want to be alone," she muttered, already headed out the double doors.

Robin stared at where she had left through and stood up. It was going to be the second time that he goes after her. It was going to be the millionth time that she would reject him. But so what? He didn't care. As long as she knew that he still cared he was going to keep trying.

Starfire looked at him and asked, "where are you going?"

Already running out into the hallway, he answered. "Going to find her."

Her silhouette was dim but still visible in the dim corridor as he chased it. Where was she headed? Wasn't her bedroom on the other side of the tower? It didn't matter, anyways. All that did was that he needed to catch up to her and get answers as to why she is acting like this. Acting all weird and emotional.

"Raven!" He called.

She still did not slow down.

"Raven!"

This time, the girl halted in her steps. She didn't turn to look at him, as expected, and when he reached her, he remained a few feet away, for safety measures.

"Raven, what's wrong?" He questioned once again.

"No–"

"Don't give me that. Because when you loose control and a computer cracks, I know something's bothering you," he protested.

An audible sigh exited her mouth and she prepared herself for the can of worms she was about to open. The bomb she was about to drop. He was probably going to find out eventually either way if she told him or not. And if this totally and completely slaughtered their friendship, then so be it. He would've been even more mad if she kept it from him. Raven inhaled deeply and finally spoke the words that would probably damn her to humiliation and embarrassment of her actions.

"Did you– … have you had any weird dreams lately?" She asked tentatively.

"Dreams?" He questioned. "What do dreams have to do with what's bothering you?"

She gave a frustrated grunt. "_This_ is _why_ I didn't want to tell you–"

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll answer," he interrupted.

Robin contemplated any recent happenings while he slept and one in particular popped into his mind. A faint blush blossomed on his cheeks at the thought of it and he stuttered with his words.

"Um, yes I have, now that you mention it." He picked at his collar nervously.

Raven finally turned to him and looked him in the eyes— or mask. "The one where you and me … kissed?"

His eyes widened. "H–how do you know about that?"

She glanced down at the floor and breathed in. "I was there with you. As in, I _felt_ that kiss, too."

**—••••••—**


	6. The Bond Ch 6

**Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer: No ownership over Teen Titans.**

**—••••••—**

_September 22, 3:00 [A.M]_

**Raven's dream**:

_"I was there with you. As in, I felt that kiss, too."_

_There. The truth was out— floating and echoing around them. The repeating words seemed to linger interminably in the air. The fear of the others hearing her rough voice bubbled up in her as soon as the realisation of how loud she had said it was processed through her mind. Robin tried to keep his breath levelled and his tone calm, but his own bewilderment rankled him to a point of no return._

_"What do you mean you were there?"_

_The words had burned her, even if they didn't come from her mouth, and the next sensation she felt was as if hot steam was clogging up her throat. It was the twisting thought of just dropping to the solid floor beneath her that suddenly appealed to the sensible part of her mind. But nothing was rational anymore, no matter how much of an intellectual person she was or how well she can cope with a harrowing situation. Even so, all of those facts only truly mattered before this moment, all before she had experienced this predicament. Her skin pricked and rose with goosebumps under her leotard, and the darkness the both of them were in was making her swoon. Swoon in a way that made her stomach retract into itself, as if she was going to faint under all of her sudden anxiety. Quickly, the climate around her felt cold but her hands were sweating anyway._

_"You might not know it, but we are still connected. Mentally connected." She managed to keep her voice stern and unbothered._

_Robin shook his head in irritation and stepped closer to her. "Stop speaking in riddles, Raven, and stop beating around the bush. Just tell me."_

_An audible breath escaped her and she yanked her hood over her head like a shroud. "Robin, our minds are bonded. And if I can see and be in your dreams, then it's stronger than I would've thought. Than I would've liked."_

_"So what you're saying is," he said firmly, "that you can pop up in my head and dreams whenever you want? And do what ever you want?"_

_"Yes. And … um, hear your thoughts at times. But it's not voluntary," she rushed the last part._

_He sighed and sealed his eyes beneath the mask, dwelling on the new situation that was being pitched at him. He didn't know about this at all. He had thought, since the day she officially entered his mind, that her spirit in his head had been a one-time deal. He had not expected it to be the last ingredient to making a mental connection. Even so, he should have known, it was right inside of him. The clues were all placed in front of him, like the times when he would be inwardly asking a rhetorical question and there would be a response. A familiar feminine voice. But every time that would occur and recur, he would shrug it off and call it his fatigue getting the best of him. But he was wrong, way off from the actual reason._

_The worst part was that Raven knew it all along. She knew and chose not to tell him about it or brake it. Why did she not cut the bond off? Was it impossible? If it wasn't possible, then he would have to deal with sharing his dreams with another for the rest of his life. He would have to deal with knowing that around some corner in his mind, lurking in the far back, a voice would be there; watching and hearing him. His privacy would be trashed and there would have to be a restraint on what to think and what not to think, just to avoid embarrassment. Robin reopened his eyes and lifted his gaze back to the fidgeting girl in front of him. Nothing will be the same anymore now that he knew there was someone watching him. Even if it was involuntary or accidentally caused. He straightened his back, about to get in his leader mode, and readied for a tirade he was planning to give. A lecture that will express all of his thoughts and feelings about this whole mess. To scorn her, reprimand her, rebuke her on the actions she had made. But his vocals rejected the command to work. His voice refused to work and his mind started to finally rationalise his thoughts. Why was he going to remind her of what she already carried as a burden? This was not her fault. She did not want this either._

_"I understand. Now, if you need me, I'll be heading to bed," he concluded._

_Raven shivered as a cold chill tickled her skin. "I– … okay."_

_The two disappeared back into the common room and went into their separate bedroom hallways. She went right and he went left, and although they were in opposite parts of the tower, the two were still close as skin._

**—••••••—**

Her eyes drowsily opened like a drugged person and she exhaled tiredly. It was the same dream for two nights in a row and she practically memorised every line and action included. What was also included that was unusual was the different point of views and thoughts. It was hers and Robin's perspective. The truth was that the reason she was having these dreams were because Robin was. And that meant his thoughts and feelings and actions were spilled into "their" dream. It made Raven realise what he was going through and what he thought about the dilemma they were in. But it was beginning to get a bit annoying since it was constantly replaying over and over again.

Even so, that was not the only thing bothering her: he had not talked to her at all since the _actual_ incident in the hallway. She did not even hear him in her head or sense when he was injured from battle anymore as much. For instance, the day before when Plasmus broke out of jail— once again —Robin had been practically thrown a mile away. For sure he had gotten hurt, maybe a broken rib or twisted ankle. But no, there was no surge of pain that went throughout her body that started from her head or swear that he might have mumbled. It was just the blankness of her own mind, as if he had somehow curtailed the connection they had. Even though that was next to impossible, it was still rational and sensible, but to an extent. Out of all the doubts everyone might have had about Robin, he always managed to prove them wrong.

'_Robin, talk to me,_' she whispered inside her head.

It was like hearing the blank static of a disconnected phone. Nothing was heard, there was no response, there was no Robin.

'_Please._'

But it was too late. It wasn't for certain, but it really felt like it to her. Not only was he probably disappointed and angry at her, but he was ignoring her. As one of his comrades, she would've dismissed it with a shrug. As one of his friends, it stung. But as one of his few admirers, it stabbed her from the inside-out. Now remembering all those times she pushed him away from her door when he was concerned, Raven finally felt the effects that he had felt. She had finally realised what he probably went through whenever she shunned him out. It was a one-worded emotion that she tried so hard to avoid: frustration.

**—••••••—**


	7. The Bond Ch 7

**Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer: No ownership over Teen Titans.**

**—••••••—**

_September 22, 7:00 [A.M]_

_Same day_:

It was going to be one of those harrowing days, she knew it. It was not going to be the kind of stressful she could have usually handled, it was the kind that she always ran away from. And today, just because of a feeling deep within her mind, she could already sense that nothing was going to go her way. When did it ever? For the past two days she has been ignored by the one person she actually wants attention from. Secondly, karma had finally come to her— more like shoved her into wet cement. For now she actually felt what everyone else felt when around her. While they kept pestering her about one of her mood swings, she would just ignore them. And now that that is the same treatment she is getting from Robin, she is feeling a bit ashamed for shunning the others out all the time. She is starting to feel what they always felt. And it was horrible. Like chasing after a fly and cupping your hands in its last recorded location, only to come out empty. No progress was ever made; that's what it felt like, that's what it was always going to be. Even if it wasn't for sure, nothing seemed to be real anymore. There was no more truth, no more realism, and no more authenticity. It felt like the end for her. She was never going to be able to mend things, not as long as Robin holes himself in his room she wasn't. And she was going to have to live with the burden of practically ruining another's life and privacy. Although unintentional, it still stunk with the same smell— with the same sting. At the moment, Raven did not even know who was hurting more from this situation: Robin or her? She was the one who had caused all the trouble, and felt the guilt of it all. He was the victim, the target everything was aimed towards, and probably felt his paranoia rising. But both were suffering the same side effects: locked in their rooms, cautious of what they did— in the case of the bond —, and felt horrible. Horrible as in mistrust. It was obvious as to why Robin felt that way, but Raven had because she trusted— more like hoped —that he would have taken a more responsible approach. She thought that he would have been the leader that he was and handled the situation with care and well thought plans, not run away. Was it that bad to be linked with her? Did he not like her even as a friend?

Raven sniffled and twisted her legs beneath the sheets on her bed. She snuggled deeper in between the blanket and mattress and inhaled through her raw nose. A stinging sensation in her eyes made her aware of the fact that she was crying. For what? Probably because of the thoughts running through her head at the moment. And the fact that an accidental mental link turned her closest friend against her. Not enemy-wise, it was just him being immature and unwilling to comprehend or learn about the problem they were a part of. He was just being ignorant and it was causing her to be this way: all weepy and isolated from the others. No one had ever seen her in this state. Sure Beast Boy had seen her in a depressed stage and Malchior had seen her shed a tear. But never this way. The team might have seen her sacrifice herself and give in to her father, but they have yet to see her cry this way. For Raven to sob like this disgusted her. It made her feel helpless and vulnerable on the inside and out. The barricades and boundaries she had spent most of her life building always came down at these times, then up again like an elevator. But at times, it would feel refreshing. It was never any good to bottle things up— even though she always did just that —so when her thoughts filled the cup, everything would spill over. Tears will pour, nerves will calm, and a headache will be all that was left over from the mountain of problems that had finally collapsed. And now, all she really needed was to take a deep breath and calm her hyper heartbeat.

Raven inhaled audibly again and closed her raw, exhausted eyes. She slowly sat up from her lazy position and checked for the time. It was nearing the afternoon and soon her teammates would be breathing down her bedroom door, questions in their throats. She got up from her bed and grabbed her cloak from an armchair. Inspecting her reflection in the mirror, she nodded in approval and headed out— having cleaned her face from the tears. Oddly enough, the predicted headache did not reside on her nerves and the hammering pulse from minutes earlier had soothed. In an interval of seconds, a state that had made her feel like death was near had faded. She was certainly not complaining, but it was a bit weird and an unusual occurrence. Even so, the matter was not something to spend the whole day pondering over. Wavering off the subject, Raven walked into the common room with the usual lackadaisical expression. Sensing another presence in the room, she turned to see Beast Boy sitting by the kitchen island. He was playing with his cereal once again as he laughed at his reflection in the milk.

Raven shook her head and levitated over to the counter where her tea was always placed— but it was not there now for obvious reasons. A storm of strong, familiar emotions suddenly entered the room, along with the source as well. She sharply halted her movements and, without having to turn her head, immediately knew who it was. The person stopped in their steps also and the two teammates created a tension so thick in the large room. Beast Boy's laughs and sniggers vanished as he too realized the awkward atmosphere and looked up. He knew that something was amiss— he could see and smell it in the air.

"Whoa, what'd I miss?"

Raven's eye twitched as soon as that squeaky voice echoed through the room. She continued to go through with her movements, but with a bothered shake to it. Deep metallic footsteps soon followed the green boy's voice— and it was getting closer to Raven. Her voice hitched, along with her hand movements, and almost dropped the box of tea bags. The actions she was performing resembled restlessness and anxiety— all very accurate sensations she was feeling. But she did not want _him_ to know that. It would appeal to him that she was bungled up just because of him— once again, very true.

"I guess you were expecting a cup of tea, huh?" Robin asked in that rarely used soft voice.

He was next to her, looking at her in a tired manner— probably because he had not slept as well. She refrained from sensing his emotions or thoughts for that would make him more angry at her. Raven looked down at the box of tea bags and slowly flipped the paper lid open.

"N– … no. Not really," she replied truthfully.

Robin folded his arms and inhaled deeply. "Raven. I'm sorry I've been giving you the cold shoulder. But the truth is … I don't know what to do. And that upsets me because I'm the leader and I always know what to do in every situation. You should know that already by now."

Beast Boy looked in between the two cluelessly but winced when he heard what Robin had to say. Everyone knew that that last line can agitate anyone at any time. Especially Raven.

Raven slammed the box on the counter and turned to him. "I do know that. But would it hurt for you to actually not ignore me? Instead of wandering aimlessly you can find answers. And don't forget that I'm literally in your position too."

"Are you implying that you want to figure this out … together?"

Beast Boy's eyes bolded in surprise and he soon noticed that he was not supposed to know about this conversation. And even though they were right in front of him, the bickering duo had not acknowledged him yet— and the green boy would want it to stay that way. Silently morphing into a fly, Beast Boy flew out of the room to leave them in privacy.

"I– … maybe. I've just been … having a difficult time with myself." She picked up the box and dumped the last bag into her hand.

"How so?"

Robin did not really need to ask, for he already knew the answer. Technically speaking, he knew about everything recently going around her head— precisely last night only. So he was not completely ignoring or avoiding her. He was only tuned into her feelings and emotions and thoughts through their mental connection.

"I just haven't had an easy night: headaches, buzzing thoughts, and restlessness," she said while boiling the water in a kettle.

Robin cleared his throat and his hands began to slightly sweat against his gloves. "Well at least I helped with that."

Raven arched a brow at his statement and almost scoffed at the falsity written all over his claim. "Really? Staying in your room and avoiding someone can really boost their spirits. You're a true therapist."

He shook his head. "No. Remember when your headache went away? And when you suddenly became calm earlier today?"

She turned to him. "How do you know–"

"That was my doing."

The kettle whistled out steam but went unnoticed by the two. They were too distracted by the heating argument.

"What do you mean?"

"I … have found a way to transmit relaxing emotions and feelings into you through the bond. I sensed your distress— but like you said, it was involuntary —so I attempted to calm you down. And it was successful, I see."

Robin's explanation clicked the puzzle pieces together in Raven's head. It made sense. She was able to feel his emotion with ease because she was an empath, but now, with the help of the bond, he was now able to feel hers. It was as if he grew an empathic ability similar to hers by the link. In all its abnormal sensibility, it made Raven realize and learn something about herself: she can give people powers similar to her own. Even if it might only be her empathy, it was still a big surprise.

**—••••••—**


	8. The Bond Ch 8

**Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer: No ownership over Teen Titans.**

**—••••••—**

_September 24, 4:10 [P.M]_

Maybe out of greed or out of some twisted humor, but something had compelled this man to hop on a bus to trouble. With the reputation that branded his name, his main destination most likely carried a bank or an ATM. Wherever money can come spitting out of a machine and into a sack overflowing with green currency. The black top hat and black suit labeled him as a magician, but the oddly-colored skin and elongated nose gave away his unnatural background. A mask that has been called out as being overused by many eclipsed his eyes from the public eyes to see or identify. A cruel and devious smirk crested his lips in comparison to a psychotic madman and represented his bad intentions. With the luck he was having this week, such as breaking out of his prison block, a thought of him successfully gaining cash seemed less slim for once. And to prove his theory, a lonely money machine was wedged into a wall, asking to be emptied out. Well, to him it was talking. For the ATM was an inanimate object. But, as hinted before, the man was suffering from psychosis and acted out the very wishes of the attire he wore. More precisely, the hat. It was this accessory that turned his skin an odd blue-green, gave him the power of illusion, and transformed him into the madman everyone knew he was.

The skinny man sneaked up to the machine and surfed his eyes over the premises for witnesses. But obviously in the busy town of Jump City, there was not one place not crowded with people other than the private toilets in homes. Knowing that a flick of his plastic wand could move the crowd, he had waved the worries of onlooking bystanders away. Tapping the digital screen of the ATM with his magician's wand, he conjured a massive sack from thin air and drove a line of money from the slit. Trying to speed up the process he grew another set of arms and another sack and separated the money line into two. Civilians gawked at him while most of the others scampered out of the perimeter. A maniacal cackle trailed out of his mouth as the human centipede shook the heavy sacks and ran to the next ATM he could see. But the search proved to be delayed as a yellow spinning circle slammed into a lamppost beside him. The blue man yelped and dropped the bags on either side of him, some dollar bills seeping out. He groaned and snarled at where the dangerous weapon came from— his lucky streak had run out.

"It seems like your withdrawal has been declined, Mumbo."

"Ho–oh–oh, well isn't it my favorite audience," the man spoke as if a show host.

Robin sneered at the ambitious magician and took out a few more of his 'toys.' "Titans, go!"

Raven inhaled a deep breath and complied with her leader's orders, starting with knocking the attacker. She had to be extra careful with this battle, even if it was just the mediocre villain known as Mumbo. Anything can and will go wrong. If Robin gets injured or gets knocked into a concussion, how was she to know? He had practically taped his mind with barbed wires just to keep her out— even though he claims to know nothing of their bond. Now she would not be able to do anything for him if he gets hurt. Now she will have to only take care of herself, not the one she holds special. And in a way, it kept her mind on one track, but in another way, it confused her mind. For so long her interminable schedule in battle was to check up on Robin now and then. And now she was telling herself to go against that. But she tried her best to do so.

Hearing the starting call, she erupted into battle with the others. Beast Boy had morphed into an elephant, Starfire had blasted a few of her beams, Cyborg charged his transformed hand, and Robin was already on the run. Like almost always, he was the first to attack; with an airborne kick aimed at the face. And like most times, it was dodged and somehow used against him. Mumbo presented the inside of his hat close to Robin's face and the fashion item trembled. Raven also noticed his quick predicament and saw as a load of cards piled out and onto her leader's body. The edges of the cards poked at his chest and the weight of it all crowded him into himself. Mumbo cackled maniacally and scampered away with a skip in his step.

"Robin!" Raven exclaimed.

While the rest of the team went after the magic fraud, she had flown to his side. A struggle was clear under the brick like weight of the cards and some of them slipped down from the movements. Raven tried to rid of the cards as much as she can and soon enough, his face was visible and gasps of breath were inhaled sharply. He looked up at her and gave her a crooked smile. Either out of nervousness or awkwardness, the little action seemed forced and feigned. What ever it was that he was feeling— or at least trying to feel —was being concealed from her empathic abilities. Then again, he did contain a margin of her empathy so it only made sense that he would be able to do that. Especially for his advantage to get more privacy and to keep her from his mind. But she deserved it— she knew it and accepted it —but it still hurt likewise— like how she has been feeling recently.

"Thanks, Raven," he stood from the paper mess.

"You're welcome," she tried looking into his mask slits.

The duo then turned their head to where they last saw the blue man run off to. And to their surprise— and also pleasure —he was tied up in rope and with a white cloth gagging his mouth, the team smiling widely behind him. It was a job well done, and all wanted to head home already. Robin looked back toward Raven and felt his hands twitch in want to touch her own hands for some reason. He opened his mouth and prepared to speak.

"Raven …"

She gazed back at him. "Yes?"

He sighed but went through what was on his mind. "Look, if you're still mad at me from … this whole week, then I just want to say that I'm sorry."

"You already said that," she hissed bitterly, but still wanted to hear more.

"Then I'll say it again. I can still feel your aggravation towards me and I feel like it's my fault," he said in exasperation.

"It is."

He breathed out and gave up trying to apologize and ration with her. In favor of changing the topic, he asked an irrelevant question that would sure take her off guard.

"So does this mean that we can't meditate together anymore?"

She sighed and looked away to her right, then back at him. "No, we can still meditate."

"Good," he smiled that one smile that beat her heart. "'Cause I am really feeling a headache coming on."

Raven hid her head farther back in her head and averted her eyes from his stare. She did not have that much knowledge about such … perverse slang, but having heard Beast Boy and Cyborg argue a lot, she tried to ignore the hidden innuendo in his words. Or was it just her over-thinking things like always? That one was most likely since Robin hardly ever said anything perverted or displayed any sign of playful affection towards her. The only time he acted playful was, well, never, actually. If he did, then that meant the world was soon to end. And she had seen that happen, he had not changed at all— so the chances of world destruction outnumbered the chances of Robin's attitude changing. What a thought.

**—••••••—**

Once back at the tower, everyone split up once again. Except for the two birds of the team that were together seated on the roof. All was silent, and all was still like the rocks on the shore below them. They were sitting parallel to each other and their eyes were closed in concentration, and not frustration. While Raven was having more success, Robin was still a novice in the meditation field and had a hard time ignoring the adrenaline still stored in him. She noticed, peeking at him as his foot started to tap the concrete floor with restlessness. The padding noise might have been good to keep the tempo of a song, but not the tempo of silent meditation. He cleared his throat loudly and started to drum his fingers on his knees, a follow-up to his feet tapping. Raven had her whole attention on him now, and looked at him with agitation and annoyance in her glare.

"Robin. Are you not able to sit still long enough to meditate?" She hissed in a low tone.

"Why are you whispering?" He asked loudly, a jitter in his voice.

She sighed and shook her head. "Ah, forget it. I'll just go to my room."

Raven moved to her feet and gave him one last glance before turning. Robin shot to his wiggling feet as well and chased after her.

"Wait! Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait," he repeated when in front of her.

She arched a brow at his hyper mannerism. "Why are you so … excited all of the sudden?"

"I–I–I don't kn–know," he replied with a shake in his vocals.

Raven thought over the situation and tried to connect it with other past occurrences and came up with a match. For instance, a couple of days ago, when she felt like she was dying, she suddenly felt calm. And it was all because of Robin sending relaxing emotions into her, through the bond. But this time it was different. It was like she had passed all of her own excited energy into him, causing his hyper actions.

"Do you think that the reason we feel different in one second is because we keep on forcing emotions onto each other?" She questioned him.

"L–like contagious mood swings?"

She swiveled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. But the weird thing is that it only happens when we either meditate together or think about the other."

He squinted his eyes at her. "What d–do you mean b–by "thinking about the o–other"?"

"I mean, if one of us senses the other in distress, and we wish them to calm down, then our minds would carry out our wishes, but we do not notice."

"Interesting. That's a good lead on how we find out more about this … mind link thing. Good work, Raven." He smiled at her again.

Raven flushed and her cheeks bloomed with red like a sunburnt child. He was praising her— telling her that he appreciated what she had figured out. It felt … nice. It made her feel special, to him. Even though he already treasured her as a dear friend, it made her feel as if he was complimenting her on a different level. But, as many others think as well, it was just her hope rising from just a petty comment. Even so, if a trivial statement did not matter, then why did she feel hope in their relationship? Why did she feel reassured with what was to come ahead?

**—••••••—**


	9. The Bond Ch 9

**Ch. 9**

**Disclaimer: No ownership over Teen Titans.**

**—••••••—**

_September 26, 6:10 [A.M]_

Books were scattered all around the floor and piled up in towers of knowledge. Red, black, grey, green, and brown blocks of words were either open or closed— depending if it was read already or not. Two people were sitting on the floor, leaning on the other's back to lay on, and two of the millions of books in their hands. A determined and focused expression overtook their facial features as they proceeded to assimilate more and more information. The knowledge they were trying to learn about was the topic of bonds and mental connections between two individuals. After the new vital findings that Raven had uncovered two days ago, the duo had their minds set on finding out more, and had been searching ever since. Their schedules were as repetitive as ever; going through Raven's library, staying in Raven's room, read, eat, and sleep (even if rest was hardly given). It was day and night that they would stay in her room— since she had the books —, there was no talking, just reading old books. It had even gotten to the point where the two did not even acknowledge the other's presence. It was in and out. Read and learn. Find and seek. Although they were both on the same side and searching for the same thing, they did not share anything that was thought as helpful. Not even a little hint as to how to form a bond or connection. It was every man for himself; as in, they acted as if on their own, individual self.

Although Raven was thankful that he was actually helping the cause, he was not talking or discussing any information with her. All he did was read and take notes in a small notepad in his lap. It was under these moments and days that he was at his most determination. And boy, was it annoying. He was like a robot, emotionless and totally focused on the task at hand. There was no response from him— not ever in the past two days. Was that how she always was? Did people think the way she was now whenever she locked herself in her room? Damn, karma got her good this time. Raven slowly closed the book she was currently skimming through and breathed in. She was getting a bit numb in her rear from sitting too long and the setting of her bedroom was getting a bit tiring. It was time for a change in the repeating routine. She turned her head to the side, sneaking a glimpse of Robin's side. With their backs against each other's, she can see his head movements from left to right, from book to notepad.

"… Robin," she whispered.

He stopped his movements and shook his head, thinking he had heard something.

"Robin." A more firm tone to her voice.

He turned to face her this time. "Yeah?"

"Um, have you found anything?"

He suddenly jerked and she felt it. He was clutching the notepad to his chest in an attempt to keep it hidden. "No. Have you?"

Giving a few seconds to feel or listen to any papers shuffling or any movements, she turned back around. "Not really."

Raven abrasively stood up and Robin yelped as he fell back. She dropped the book in her hands to the floor and slid it out of her way with a little bit of magic. She groaned in frustration and fell onto her bed, snuggling into the inviting covers. It has been a while since she had a nice, long sleep— even if she had some energy left. The bed was calling her name, in an alluring … soft tone. A yawn escaped her mouth as her eyes became heavy with fatigue. It was getting more and more difficult to keep awake.

"Uh, you okay? You seem tired." Robin approached her and sat on the bed next to her.

"Yes, just haven't slept in days, that's all." Her voice muffled from her head being buried in the bedding.

"Oh. Yeah, me neither. All I've been really doing is reading."

She sat up lazily and arched a brow. "Without finding anything? I've seen you write a lot of things down on that notepad of yours."

A pale sheet covered his face, showing that he had been caught. A crooked, nervous smile crested his lips as he yanked at his collar. It was a bit adorable, to Raven. To see him fidget like this. This "nervous Robin" only came around when he was in an awkward situation with Starfire. Strangely enough, however, now it was over a notepad. What was he hiding that he did not want to show her?

"Uh, he–he, actually, I wasn't really writing anything down."

"Then what were you doing?"

Raven looked around and noticed the little pad on the floor where Robin had been previously sitting. She brought it with help of her magic and looked through it— all the while he was trying to take it away from her. Him protesting, stuttering, and reaching was something all too new for her. Never had she truly seen him act this way, even if she was the one who knew him best. And, finally, going through the leaves of papers, Raven was stunned by what she ran into. There were pictures; pictures of her. One of her sitting down with a bored expression. One of her mediating. And one of her reading a book. How did he manage to capture all of these moments? He must have been looking at her for him to have drawn it. Looking at the sketches made her feel a bit bubbly inside and made her lips twitch with happiness. It was truly flattering that he would take time to draw her. Once again it gave her hope; the kind that made her think that there was something between them. Even if it may be small, it was there, she knew it.

"When … why did you do this?" She asked.

Robin cast his gaze down and fiddled with his fingers. A faint blush lit his cheeks up and it made her heart buzz.

"I–I was bored. I drew the first one when Cyborg and Beast Boy hosted "Movie Fright Night." And then the second one when you were meditating with me. Then the third one today, while we were reading through all these books."

"How did you get to draw these without me noticing?"

"Um, well, the first one was from my head. The second one, was when we meditated together, I got bored and struggled with focusing. So I observed you. The last one, there was a mirror in front of me so I drew you again," he confessed shyly.

"Is that why you always meditate me? Just to … observe me?" She questioned in ridicule— and shock.

He nodded. "Yeah, you're … fascinating."

She gave the notepad one final glance before handing it to him. "Okay then, you … draw really well. Shall we get back to reading?"

"Sure."

While holding the book in her hand, Raven finally understood his infatuation with her. For when he wanted to meditate with her: all he truly wanted was to observe her, which is why he always fell asleep— he never really concentrated on relaxation, just faked it. Or when he always somehow sensed when she was in distress: he would always show up at her door and question her— all because he watched her, scrutinised her. While others found that pretty creepy, it was different to her. It was … endearing on a creepy level. Or, creepy on an endearing level. It was just … adorable. If her hope was not high already, then it was tripled over. She smiled while absentmindedly surfing her eyes over the words, not even acknowledging them. She was too much in mental bliss. The fact that Robin— her secret crush —was fascinated with her, and participated in the activities she liked to do just to look at her, filled her with too much happiness. She needed to calm down, relax before her powers lash out as a consequence. And all the while trying to control her emotions, she was inwardly chanting '_yes!_'

**—••••••—**


	10. The Bond Ch 10

**Ch. 10**

**Disclaimer: No ownership over Teen Titans.**

**—••••••—**

_September 28, 7:50 [A.M]_

Sweat was printed on his skin as his fists jabbed at the defenseless punching bag, making her gulp. It was all too much for her adolescent body to handle. True, she might have been already passed eighteen years, but puberty was still in affect. His body twisted and jerked to accommodate more comfortably in the directions his hurtling hands went in. It was during training hours, since Robin had agreed to take a brake from reading, and Raven was caught up in Robin's routine workout again. Instead of working on her own course, she was watching his. Or more precisely, watching his body. It made her heart buzz and fizzle like a shaken carbonated soda. His built upper figure made her notice how much he really goes through in a day. Honestly, he did not need combat practice or training for he already had the perfect body from fighting villains all his life. Unlike the others that only relied on their given powers— including her —to get through the battles, not push themselves to the limit like Robin did. That was where part of her respect for him came from: that he was of lower capability than all of them, but came out more of a fighter. It was a fact that she had not thought about before until recently.

Her thoughts were cut off as Robin's flying fists had ceased and he bent down to catch his breath. His breathing was heavy and labored, making his chest look like it was being pumped from the inside. He turned and swiped his towel over his shoulder, heading for the shower room. Raven turned back to her untouched training course and then at the digital clock high up on the wall. It was at eight when they would finish practice, which meant she had five minutes left. She groaned and gave the course one more glance, then walked away. She did not have time to do any of that and it was already time to leave. And usually after this, an herbal tea would be waiting for her, courtesy of Cyborg since he was always in the kitchen after practice. Now thinking about tea instead of sweaty bodies, she exited the large room and entered the common room. It seemed like she was not the only one who left early: Beast Boy and Cyborg were slouching on the couch, sore and exhausted. And Starfire was in control of the television remote, forcing everyone to watch her … unusual shows. Turning to the kitchen counter, she found the tea mug waiting for her.

Soon enough Robin came in and she placed her empty tea mug in the sink. He glanced at her, then headed in her direction, in pursuit of something— or someone. Raven began to worry and her pulse quickened. What did he want? Was training not enough to torture her? Now he was going to chew her head off? Well, she half expected it, since she did not do anything for a big chunk of practice time. Robin was in front of her and his face was as emotionless as always, but at least he was fully clothed.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Aren't we going to your … room?"

She arched a brow. "Uh, if you want to keep searching."

A small smile crested his lips and he exhaled audibly. "Yes, let's go."

She could not understand why he was so hyper to be in her room. The past four days was pretty boring just sitting in her room and looking for something that obviously was not there. Why did he find it so fun to be in her room? All they did was read through every one of her books, looking for information that would never turn up. They wasted their time in there, but, if it meant spending alone time with Robin, then she was all for it. Once in the dark bedroom, Robin carefully closed the door and calmly walked over to where he was sitting last time. Raven sat next to him and picked up her own book, finding her previous place and going off from there. He glanced at her and then back at his own book, doing the same. But he did not plan on doing any reading.

A small idea formed in his mind. An idea that could either render him death or give him fortune. It was because of a hankering feeling that he planned this. A feeling that was in danger of being discovered by her if he did not keep his mind bordered up. So he focused, inhaled, and closed his eyes. Sealing his book softly, he stood up, pretending that he was going to get another book. But instead, once he placed the book on the bookshelf, he made his way in front of Raven and lied down on his back. Step one: get her attention.

Raven looked up in surprise to see him stretched out like that in front of her. Her heart buzzed and fizzled again. She cast her gaze back down, but sent occasional stares his way. Robin inwardly smirked and rolled onto his side, leaning his head on his palm. His stare was on her and she felt like he was purposely doing this. Why, she did not know. But was it bothersome, yes it was.

"What?" She encountered his stare. "Are you going to draw another picture of me?"

It was a cruel joke, she knew that. Oops.

"No. Just … merely observe."

"Why?" She questioned.

"The real question is "why _not_?"."

She glared at him. He reached out his hand and, without her hood on, pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Raven noticed and her eyes widened, her breathing shortened. What was he doing? She tried to reach into his mind, but the barriers were still there. A chuckle echoed from his direction and she looked at him.

"You already know that won't work."

"Huh?"

"Yup, that's right, I know when you're trying to reach into my mind. Well, not before, but now I do," he smiled.

"Oh please, I have more mental power and understanding than you. I can get inside your head if I wanted to. But I respect your privacy and won't go where I'm unneeded."

He laughed lightly and said nothing after that, waiting until she went back to her book. Which eventually, she did. He moved closer, but made it subtle, so she would not notice. But, sadly enough, she did and checked to see what he was doing. He gave her a shy smile and her face bloomed with red markers. Was he teasing her? What was he trying to accomplish here?

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Without an answer to give, he located his hands on either side of her head and turned it sideways. When anxiety filled his mind, he pulled his hands away and forced an amused smile on his lips. He chickened out.

"Ha, you, uh, look funny when your head is like that," he chuckled. But inwardly, he was repeating the word 'damn.'

Raven glared at him and repositioned her head to its original orientation. "I like where it is right now, thank you very much."

Apprehension kept gnawing at him and he resolved that he had to do it now, or he would not get a chance ever. Now or never. Now would take a lot of work, but never would slip by and it would be long before he got the chance again.

"Ugh, damn it all," he whispered.

"What?"

Robin shot up to his knees and placed his hands on either side of her head again. And with one final breath, he brought his lips down on hers. She squealed in a tone unfamiliar with him and he had a party in his head. She did not kiss back, which is what he had expected. The book in her hands dropped and he savoured her lips for one more second before backing away. It was truly a great feeling. Her mouth was more flavourful than he had ever imagined. They were soft and full of warmth, unlike anything he had ever touched before. An electrical charge channeled through him and he felt his whole body vibrate with an odd feeling. It was like getting goosebumps when being in a hot shower after cold weather. She must have felt it too.

"Um, sorry for that, I just … wanted to do that for the past week or so."

She raised two fingers to her mouth and stared at him with wide eyes. "Did you– … did you kiss me?"

"Uh, yes I did. Sorry–"

She shook her head. "No, no … it's okay. It was just unexpected and … unusual."

A bright expression toned into his face. "Did you like it?"

Raven blushed and did not say anything. Her fizzling heart had finally exploded and she wanted to feel his lips on hers again. Once more, twice more, or three times more. She just wanted to kiss him repeatedly. Damn hormones.

"Can I do it again?" He asked, already inches away from her.

"Uh," she breathed staring at his lips with dazed eyes.

Robin moved forward and planted his lips on hers, this time with more force and confidence. And to his surprise, she kissed back with longing. As if she had waited for this, wanted this more than he did. He continued to kiss her until eventually, he began to push her down to the floor. Now he was on all fours, and on top of her. Her arms corded themselves around his neck and he continued his lips down her neck, hearing her pants. Her breathing shortened and her mind finally processed what was happening: he was kissing her. And without her having to force him or without her going into his dreams to steal a touch. A sensation on her mouth made her aware that he was done with her neck. A light moan of appreciation sounded in her throat as he pressed his fingers down on her stomach, rubbing and massaging her.

Raven, although on cloud nine, pushed him away and heard a smacking sound of their lips separating. It made her want to dive in again. He opened his eyes and so did she. Breathlessly, she rolled from under him and sat up. Embarrassment filled her and she realized that she could not phase out of there, since she was already in her room. Robin stared at her back and sat in the same position she did when meditating. Did she not like the kiss? But that was impossible since she kissed him back.

Then it all clicked in both their minds: they had kissed back.

** —••••••— **


End file.
